Love Games with Finn not Jake
by Chris Bok Choy
Summary: Finn has some trouble deciding who he "Likes a lot" and enlists several people's help. But coincidentally, all of those people turn out to like him too! Rated M for the Lemon/Fluff later on...
1. Chapter 1: Prologueish?

It was raining in the Kingdom of Ooo, pounding down on the glass windowpanes. The rain fell hard, stinging anybody who happened to be outside with cold heavy drops of water.

This really sucked.

"Dude," Finn said sitting at the window of the tree house staring out at the depressingly gray sky outside. "What are we gonna do today?"

Jake looked up from BMO, pausing his game. "I dunno man, not really much we can do with it raining like that." He went back to playing his game.

Finn sighed, his body twitching to righteously kick butt. He had been cooped up inside for at least four hours. "Jake, I can't take this anymore." He got up and put on a yellow raincoat over his normal blue shirt and put on rubber rain boots.

"Where ya going man?" Jake asked from the couch. He then began rocking back and forth as the boss began shooting fireballs at him, going "Ooh! Ooh!"

Finn pulled his hood up. "I'm just gonna go outside for a minute." Jake didn't reply, swerving to the point of nearly falling off the couch. Finn sighed and opened the door.

The sky was so cloudy and dark that the sun could not pierce the clouds. Finn looked up and immediately regretted exposing his face to the icy daggers of rain. However, in a way he was glad because he got to see Marceline flying down towards him, shielding herself from the rain with an incredibly large Umbrella.

"Hey Finn." She said cheerfully. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

"Oh just trying not to be bored." Finn thought for a second. "Hey, aren't you going to burn if you're out in the sun?"

"Nah, it's way too cloudy for the sun to burn me. But it is pretty cold." She sighed. "But I am pretty lonely. Nobody's out here to hang out with." She remembered something. "Oh, well I can hang out with you."

Finn smiled nervously. Marceline was always clad in some really tight clothes most of the time, and that was true today. Clad in skinny black pants and boots with a lot of buckles on them, and an unnaturally tight top that showed her midriff, this went all out to show off her vampire-body. Which was very very….attractive? And let's just say thirteen year old boy's minds tend to wander.

"So, whatcha doing there, kiddo?" Marceline leaned on him, twirling the umbrella around and flinging the water in a spiral off the edges. Finn was shocked to find her body warm, because he thought all undead were cold, clammy people. "Uh, I don't know, I was thinking of visiting PB."

Marceline looked disappointed. "Oh okay. You hang out with PB a lot." She had a thought. "Oh…do you LIKE Princess Bubblegum?"

Finn freaked out. "Huh? No! I mean, yes! As a friend! I don't like, like-like her just friend-like you know?"

Marceline grinned, happy to have found something amusing to play with. "Suuuuure Finn. But I'm pretty sure she likes you too, you know?"

"HUH?" Finn blushed tremendously as Marceline laughed. "Oh Finn, you're so fun to mess around with."

Finn looked disappointed. "You mean she doesn't like me?" Marceline saw her mistake. "Oh no, I don't mean that! I mean, she likes you as a close friend and all, but isn't she kind of old for you?" Finn blushed redder. "I mean," Marceline continued "She's like, 18 dude."

Finn sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I mean I don't know, I l-l-l-l-l-lo-lov-lo-l like her a lot." Marceline stifled a giggle at Finn stuttering.

"Oh Finn." She said smiling, "You're way too innocent man. You gotta be a bad boy to attract the older ones!" She smiled wickedly as Finn fell for it.

"A bad boy? Like, evil? PB doesn't like evil guys, does she?" Finn was absolutely confused.

"No silly. A bad boy is a righteous person that doesn't act like it." Upon seeing him confused, she added "Like me."

"You're…a bad…boy?" Finn looked at her weird.

"I'm not a bad boy, I'm a naughty girl." She smiled and winked. Finn blushed red again, and Marceline put her arm around his shoulders. "Come on Finn, you can't be perfect! Perfect people are waaaaaaaay too boring. You gotta loosen up, at least."

Finn thought hard. "I'm boring? I guess you're right…Yeah, I am pretty boring! Marceline, can you teach me how to be a bad boy?"

Marceline grinned wickedly. "Absolutely Finn, let's go to my house."

~TO BE CONTINUED~

AUTHORS NOTE: This Fanficis meant for older teens, so if you don't feel comfortable reading intense romance and possibly erotic stuff, which is coming up later on, stop reading. Seriously.

If you're wondering what the pairing is for this fanfic, it honestly has more than one. They will be revealed as they come up, so yeah. And yes, I seriously think Finn does stuff that they don't show in real life because let's face it; What 13 year old boy manages to "Like someone a lot" and kiss, hug and save them without fantasizing stuff? He IS human….


	2. Chapter 2: Red Sofa Passion

The rain did not let up as the two friends made their way to Marceline's home. The homes varied in location, since Marceline liked to move about a lot, and this one was in a cave within a gorge near The Candy Kingdom.

"Sooooooo…." Marceline began. "You like Bonnibel?"  
>Finn immediately blushed at the thought, and Marceline smirked. "You do! How cu~ute!"<p>

"It's not a like-like thing!" Finn insisted, to which Marceline laughed. "It's okay Finn, It's not like it's weird for you to like her, I mean, she IS a princess."

Finn sighed and looked at his feet while walking. "I mean, I do like PB, it's just that, sometimes I feel this tightness in my chest and I feel all hot and weird and, and…"

Marceline patted Finn on the head. "It's okay Finn, I told you already. It's totally normal for you to be into Bonnibel." She yawned and stretched, arching her back in midair while floating. Finn glanced over and noticed her chest pushing out against her shirt when she did, causing him to be even more flustered. As Marceline completed her stretch, Finn fumbled to look normal.

The fumbling caused him not to pay attention and hit his head on the low ceiling of the cave entrance. The blow was so hard he blacked out, and the last thing he saw was Marceline bending over him, a worried look on her face.

When he came to, he was staring up at the pink ceiling of Marceline's home. Groaning, he blinked hard as the bright fluorescent light blinded him slightly.

"Hey, you alright?" Marceline looked down on him, anxiously studying his face.

"Y-Yeah, I think so…." Finn felt a slight pain in his head, a deep throbbing. He sat up, rubbing his head.

Or tried to. His arms, tied to the red sofa with rope, prevented him from moving. "H-Huh? What? Marceline, what's going on?"

"Oh…yeah, that…" Marceline had a mischievous look in her eyes. "That's just…a little something to keep me occupied." Trailing her fingers along Finn's chest, she licked her lips and grinned. "You know, after a couple hundred years and no cute boys around, you go a little crazy, right? I mean, after all…" she leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "I'm just another teenage girl after all…"

And that's when Finn was robbed of his oral virginity as Marceline placed her lips on his, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Jake awoke, having fallen asleep slumped at the table from pulling an all-nighter beating the boss on "Blok Invasion". Yawning tiredly, Jake rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. BMO noticed this, and changed the screen to a digital clock, reading 12:47 PM.

"Hey, did Finn come home yet?" Jake yawned again, making his question sound like "Heyyyyy, did Finnnnnn come home yeeeeeet?"

BMO shrugged, making a little digital tone. "No, Finn hasn't come home since he left somewhere earlier." BMO thought for a second. "I'm pretty sure I saw him leave with somebody."

Jake frowned. "Finn left with someone? Weird." He stretched a hand into the kitchen, opening the fridge and retrieving a juice box. "It's been like four or five hours since he left."

"Eeeeee…." BMO trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Well, whatever. I'm gonna go look for him." Jake's hand stretched into an umbrella and he walked outside into the cold night rain.

~Author's note~ To completely interrupt the tempo of the story, I have to warn you of the sexually explicit content ahead.

"Mmmmphh…..mmm….."

The sounds of moans of pleasure seeped out from the room. There were no lights except for a lone candle (which curiously enough was alive, it swayed to and fro and had a little face) and there was no noise but the creaking of the bed, and the sounds of the two kissing within.

Marceline pinned Finn down, who had broken free of his rope bindings and attempted to run, onto the bed. Hissing gently, she caressed his pale, soft face with a lone finger. Finn, pinned down by the stronger girl, breathed heavily, his chest heaving up and down. His mouth was slightly open, and a small, thin trail of saliva trailed from his lips to hers.

"You know Finn, I've always wanted this." Marceline whispered in the dark. "I've always wanted you, you know? I wanted you to be all mine." She blushed slightly, feeling awkward. "But stupid Bonnibel had to hog you all to herself, using something stupid like 'Royal Hero' as an excuse." She pouted, which made Finn blush at the sight. Marceline was already ridiculously attractive and it took all of Finn's heroic willpower to resist it, but with her making such cute gestures, he almost caved in.

Marceline planted a kiss on his collarbone, and moved up slowly, leaving a lingering trail of kisses all the way up to his jaw. Kissing Finn briefly on the lips and feeling his resistance crumble, she leaned forward into his ear and whispered "Will you be my bad boy?"

While Finn pondered what to do, Marceline slid a hand under his hat, gently tugging it off and revealing his beautiful blonde hair. It shimmered in the dark, gently reflecting the candlelight. Finn looked up into Marceline's dark eyes, round blue orbs that shone innocently, and edging her to go on. She then slid her hand underneath his blue shirt, the backpack long discarded downstairs. Any resistance Finn had initially had long disappeared, and Finn whimpered, "Marceline…"

Pulling off his shirt completely and tossing it on the ground, she also undressed, the tight top coming off and revealing the sexy black lacey bra underneath. Finn's shoes had somehow kicked themselves off, and his socks were easily pulled off, revealing his small, almost feminine feet. They were uncharacteristically cute, and this just fueled Marceline's lust even further. Pressing up to Finn in a close embrace, she gently nibbled his ear, while he shuddered, the sensation pulsating throughout his entire body.

Her hands found their way down to his thighs, and he felt a sharp spark of pleasure. Moaning loudly, too quickly for him to suppress it, Finn quickly shut his mouth halfway. "Ahhh ~ Mmmmphhh!" Marceline took it as an invitation to go further, her hand against his parts gently, stroking the sensitivity through the taut cloth of his shorts. His hand unconsciously found their way around her back, hugging her closer, and wanting to feel her warmth. The bra came undone, and fell with a soft "umph" onto the floor, as if it disliked being discarded in such a way. Her bare breasts, pale in the light, caught Finn's attention, and stirring old instinct from back when he was with his mother. A baby, whose only form of nutrients and comfortable warmth was from the milk from breast feeding. Sitting up and cupping her breast in his hands and placing his mouth on it, he suckled on it, causing Marceline to yelp in surprise. The yelp then faded into a content moan as the young boy gently continued to feed from her breast. There was no milk, but in that moment, it didn't matter.

A couple hours later, the two lay gently in a lover's embrace, Finn nesting his head gently against Marceline's chest. She cradled him, as if he were his own child, and the two fell asleep in a cloud of their heated fantasies.

~End of the Sexual Stuff, and the Chapter~

AUTHORS NOTE: I am thinking of making a whole new story on Fictionpress with original characters. I'll update you guys when I do. 


	3. Chapter 3: Whispers in the Rain

There was a soft knocking at the door to Princess Bubblegum's bedroom, causing her to fumble for her glasses. There was no time, nor spare mental capacity to put on her contacts. Finally cramming them onto her face, she yanked the door open to an anxious Jake.

"Hey PB" Jake stared up at her. "You see Finn around?"

Princess thought for a second. "Nope, I haven't seen him. After all, I have been sleeping. In fact, I was experiencing a rather pleasant REM before you woke me." She scratched her head, blushing slightly. "Do you have any ideas where he could be?"

Jake frowned. "I was hoping you could help me." This made the Princess think for a second. "Perhaps you could go up north to Iceberg Lake, and I'll go down south towards, towards…." She paused for a moment. "Nowhere I guess. But it'll be faster if we split up, right?"

"I guess…" Jake didn't like the idea of splitting up, but he shrugged and went along with it. "Sure. Cya PB." And he jumped out the window in the hallway.

Princess Bubblegum sighed, and slumped into a chair in the corner. "Oh no….Finn…." She looked out the window, and took a deep breath. "I think I already know where you went, and I'm sure this is one of those moments when I hate it when I'm right."

Finn woke up to a dimly lit room, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes. Turning over, he realized he was laying, alone, in a bed. Sitting up and stretching, he yawned and-

"Wait, what?"

Finn looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn't his room. This looked like- oh. Marceline. He had hid in that closet over there. A long time ago. That day was also when he had seen Marceline nake-

"No!" Finn shut his eyes tight. What was he thinking?! He had a girlfriend! The shock of the realization made him stop cold. What if Flame Princess found out? What would she do? She was often very….expressive….what would happen?

Finn slid out of bed, pulling on his clothes and shoes, yawned. It hadn't been too long, he could still feel the warmth of where Marceline had lain. He also noticed the rain still pouring from the small window. Gently climbing down to avoid screwing up and falling, he made his way to the sofa.

And nearly had a heart attack.

Marceline was in the kitchen, frying some bacon and eggs. Toast and butter was already prepared, two servings on a pair of plates. An empty pair of glasses and a small jug of red liquid (it looked like blood, but Finn hoped it wasn't) rested next to a set of silverware; a pair of forks, knives and spoons.

Marceline hummed while cooking, flipping the bacon and using a spatula to transferred the sunny side up eggs to the plates. To augment her cooking, she wore a frilly pink apron that read "Kiss me I'm dead!"

And nothing else.

"Morning Finn!" Marceline called cheerily. "Can you believe it rained all night last night and still hasn't stopped?"

"What?" Finn was stunned. "It's been a whole day-ish?!" Then he blushed so red Marceline probably could have drank the color out of his face. "And why aren't you wearing clothes?!"

"Um, the answer to question one is, yes, it has been a whole day-ish" she answered, holding up a finger, then after raising a second finger, "And the question to number two is, because I thought it might be interesting to….develop….your minds fantasies."

Finn swayed, his head feeling light. He collapsed onto the red sofa, feeling his senses refuse to come back. What was she thinking? He heard the plates clink as Marceline finished breakfast, transferring the bacon to each plate. The food smelled amazing, and Finn realized he hadn't ate anything since lunch yesterday. His stomach growled, partially because of the lack of eating, and partially because well, you tend to get hungry after having sex with vampires.

Finn received his plate, and noticed that everything was lightly shaded Red with food coloring. Smiling a little, he noticed Marceline drained the red from her food before eating it. He began eating, trying very hard to focus on his round, smooth eggs instead of something Marceline had that were also round and smooth. And very soft and warm….

He mentally slapped himself in the face. Focus Finn! You can't let her win!

"Hey Finn~" Marceline was leaning forward, poking at his bacon with her fork. At the same time, it further showed off her cleavage, and this nearly made Finn gush blood from his nose onto his food. "You gonna eat that~?"

There is a sense when somebody says something, but really, they want your body instead of whatever they were asking for. Finn didn't realize it, but the weird sense he was feeling was such before Marceline plucked the plate from his hands, placed it on the end table, and jumped on him. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, and the two shared mouth-space for a few seconds. After a little while, Finn pulled back.

"Marceline…" he began. "You know I have a girlfriend, right?"

Marceline stared at him, slightly impatient. "Sooooo?"

Finn frowned at this. "It means…I can't keep doing this…like-like stuff with you all the time. I'm a righteous guy, you know?"

Marceline sighed, and got off of him. "I know, I'm sorry. I just….I wanted somebody to love, you know? But I guess I can't even have that…" she turned away. Finn couldn't help but notice her rear was really, really cute.

"I didn't mean that! I mean, I dunno…" She whirled around, pinned him against the sofa, and kissed him again. Finn, surprised and taken advantage of, struggled to break free. But Marceline's vampirism strength surpassed Finn's by far, and she pinned him down easily.

"You know, I didn't really care. I'm just going to turn you into my bad boy, and make you so addicted to sex you won't have anywhere to go. After all, there's no way you'd ask Flame Princess or Bonnibel to have sex with you, hmmm?" She stroked his chin gently, trailing her fingers down his chest and between his thighs. Satisfied that his body couldn't resist stiffening, she purred into his ear, "I'm the only one you can turn to."

The door burst open, and Princess Bubblegum stormed into the room. "Marceline!" she hissed, head looking back in forth looking for her. Then, she paled considerably at the sight that greeted her from the red sofa.

"F-Finn…?" she said, all the rage in her face draining away and giving in to sheer shock. "Wha- What are you DOING?!"

Finn looked down at the floor sadly. "I uh….I'm sorry Princess….."

Marceline smirked at the other Princess. "Oh Bonnibel, you're pretty damn surprised aren't you? That's right, Finn came to ME, not you, ME." She got up from Finn, the pink apron askew. "He just couldn't believe what you did to him, rejecting him after he saved your lovely, chewable ass so many times. After all, he IS your Royal Hero, isn't he? Isn't a princess supposed to care for her people?!" Her voice rising to a shout.

The Princess, however, was trembling, her face hidden by her bangs. Quiet sobs could be heard, and then; "DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MY PEOPLE MARCELINE!" Rising to her feet, her shouted at the Vampire Queen. "I care about him, yes, I do! But he's just too young to know about this, he's just too young to understand! You don't think I love Finn?! Do you?! I care so much-"

"Shut. UP!" Marceline screamed at her. "Do you think if he was too young he'd be right here, ready to selflessly love someone?! Oh he's old enough alright, that's proof enough!" she roared, pointing at Finn's erection. Finn desperately covered himself, and had no idea what to do. He was very, very inexperienced in these matters….

"Finn's body is going through changes! I know! I know he'd soon be interested in girls! Why do you think I've been monitoring him and Flame Princess-"

"Flame Princess?! FLAME PRINCESS?! You just can't share him, can you Bonnibel?! You're sooooo greedy, keeping such a handsome, attractive and amazing boy like him all to yourself! He can't even go out and date without you stalking him like some sort of deranged introvert!"

Princess Bubblegum had tears streaming down her face. "Come on Finn, let's go." She clenched her teeth in rage, shaking visibly. Finn, finally having something to do, got up, jerked his clothes back on, and followed Princess Bubblegum. Marceline stared at Finn, smirking. "Remember Finn, I'm always here for you if you ever need anything!" she called to him back. Finn stopped and turned around. He began to say something, but his voice died off and he whispered it into the rain.

Marceline, with her exceedingly sharp hearing, was the only one who could pick up the words "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: Toweling Off

The rain continued to pour down mercilessly as the two walked back to the candy kingdom. Their footsteps in the puddles made little "sploosh sploosh" noises as they walked in silence, neither one of them wanting to speak. Both had been quite disturbed that night, and neither wanted to explain to the other anything.

Princess Bubblegum finally decided to break the silence. "Finn…." She began. Finn looked down in shame, his hat forgotten at Marceline's home and his brilliant blond hair hung damp, plastered to his forehead. He dragged his feet in the mud, and his shoulders were slumped. Princess Bubblegum matched her pace to his, falling in place next to him. "I-I-I…"

"It's okay Princess." Finn muttered. "It was my fault."

The Princess was shocked. "What? Wha- No! That's not what I wa-"

"It's my fault!" Finn suddenly screamed. "It's my fault I even went with Marceline, It's my fault I couldn't fight her off!" Tears streamed down his face and dropped into the mud below, blending in and adding to the sound of raindrops hurtling down from the sky. "It's my fault I had sex with her, it's my fault I couldn't hold myself back!"

Princess Bubblegum suddenly wrapped her arms around Finn's waist. Rubbing her face into his damp hair, she murmured into his ear "No Finn, it was never your fault. It was all my fault this time."

"What?" Finn breathed in surprise, his mouth scrunching up into a little squiggly line, his body cold from the outside. Yet his body warmth was warmer than that of Princess Bubblegum, and she sighed in the comfort it provided.

"This time, it was my fault Finn. I rejected you because I believed you were too young for this. I didn't know you were actually interested in that, I didn't know you were ready. I was ignorant, and perhaps, inside, I was afraid after you experienced that, you would change." She sighed again, this time due to weariness. "I really do love you Finn, I was just too stupid and dumb to think you would love me forever and I would have all the time in the world."

Finn's face turned a cute pink color. "R-R-Really?"

Princess Bubblegum pulled him close to her body, embracing him and holding him. "Yes really, silly."

They reached the Candy Kingdom, where the two went inside. The only people present were Peppermint Butler and a few candy corn guards who were aimlessly standing around.

"Hello Princess" Peppermint Butler began in his reedy voice, but the Princess cut him off.

"Not right now Peppermint Butler, right now all Finn and I need are a lot of towels and some time alone in the Royal Chambers." She began toweling herself off with the towels a group of people began giving them. While toweling herself off, she began pulling and dragging her clothes into various positions that revealed quite a bit of her pink skin, and this naturally caused Finn to turn bright red.

"U-Um princess?" Finn asked. "Do you want me to help towel you off?"

"Sure Finn. But let me go to my closet so I can get some clothes." She took Finn's wrist and pulled him into her room. Peppermint Butler watched after their retreating backs, but didn't object. After all, she WAS the princess. Shrugging, he went down to the kitchens to prepare soup for them when they emerged.

Inside the room Princess Bubblegum lead Finn over to her bed, which upon arrival she sat down and pulled off her coat. She then deposited her wet garment over the side of the bed. She continued to strip off her clothes, piece by piece and with Finn watching until her bare, pink skin shone in the light of the moon. "Okay Finn, you can towel me off now."

Finn hesitated. "You sure it's okay for me to-"

"Finn I said to please towel me off." There was a slight edge and something else in her voice. Finn moved slowly to towel his beloved princess off, moving the fluffy cotton candy woven towel over her smooth, pink flesh, absorbing the droplets of water. Eventually, it got to the point in which all Finn needed to towel off were her rear, and her chest and neck. Nervous, blushing, and absolutely clueless on how to proceed next, Finn stammered. "Uhh I-Im d-d-done…"

"You haven't toweled off all of me yet." She looked at him from over her shoulder with a glance that caused the room to heat up. At least, for Finn it did. He continued to stammer as he nervously toweled off her rear, then moving for her chest. Suddenly, Bubblegum grasped his wrist and moved in a way that caused him to fall onto her body, laying on her back on the bed.

"Holy Shmao….." he breathed. His hands gently glided over her skin, goosebumps rising from the warmth of Finn's hands. The towels long discarded, Finn gently leaned forward, anxiously looking up into Princess Bubblegum's eyes. She was gently biting her lower lip in anticipation for what she knew was coming.

Finn reached and placed his hands on her waist softly, while the Princess gently pulled him closer, guiding his face to her chest and letting him bury himself in her warm mounds. Murmuring something, Finn closed his eyes and savored the moment as Bubblegum pulled his pants off and slid them over his feet. Dropping them over the side of the royal bed, Finn lifted his head from her chest, dazed and infatuated.

"Princess, I love you."

"I know you do Finn. And this time, I'm ready to accept you."

Finn carefully guided the tip of his penis to the lightly shaded pink opening, which was twitching slightly and oozing some clear liquid. Taking a deep breath and then intertwining their fingers together, he stuck it in.

"Gyaaah!" They both gasped in unison, Finn from experiencing the vagina of the royal family, and Bubblegum from having her virginity pierced. Taking a short break to catch their breath, they locked eyes, and silently agreed. If they were going to love each other, they had to love each other like never before.

And so the lewd sounds and gasps leaked out from the Candy Steel door, and into the castle outside, causing mystery and confusion to occur throughout the candy kingdom. It sounded like the princess and Finn, but where was it coming from? Were the cries of "Harder! Harder! Finn, you're so strong, harder!" compliments of strength or compliments of sexual desire? Or the cries of "I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on Princess! Urgh!" reassurances of salvation or reassurances of love?

Nobody knew, and nobody found out, as the two lovers finally released their suppressed feelings they held in for so long. 


End file.
